


Apocalyptica

by LidaStamati



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LidaStamati/pseuds/LidaStamati
Summary: Nicky is the type of person who no matter the situation she's in is, she'll still be down with it. Until one of the most notorious variants got his hands on her..
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Apocalyptica

**Author's Note:**

> Right off the bat, I need to clarify something: this is my very first fanfic with Eddie Gluskin, cause he's my least favourite character, ONLY because he hates women and cause he's.. he's just disturbing okay? XD. Well.. You may have noticed how I added an "anal sex" tag.. well, that's a secret:) you'll find out why if u read this^^ alright boo, hope you'll enjoy^^

There she walked.. at the dark hallways of Mount Massive Asylum. Of fucking course her brain wasn't able to stop her body of wanting to explore this damned place right when the riot was in the middle of literal chaos. But after having escaped the most dangerous variants, with her phone flashlight, she started building the hope that she would get out alive without further scratches. Yet again, her damned phone was running low on battery, having reached 15%. What was she going to do.. how the fuck was she gonna exit this hellhole now? These thoughts started crossing her mind, instantly causing her anxiety. As she was trying to put two and two together, an ear piercing sound cut her from her thoughts. It was... Somebody screaming for help. Then he pleaded for mercy..  
"What the fuck is going on in the god forsaken place.." Nicky said not quite to herself, but rather loudly. After the screaming came to an end, there was silence. Yet she knew the screams stopped cause probably the life of the person screaming ended.. Yes.. most definitely... As she made her way towards the source of the sound that was present just a few minutes ago, she began to hear footsteps coming her way.  
"No fucking way. No. No. No." She said over and over again as she started heading back to find a hiding spot. Right there, right when she turned her head, her whole world went black, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud...  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
Time skip, Nicky woke up in a poorly lit room, facing a saw adjusted to a table. Just the sight of it, send shivers down her spine. She tried to stand up, but realised her left arm had been cuffed around another table's leg nearby.  
"Shit." She exclaimed while tugging at the handcuffs. Then she heard them again. The now heavy footsteps coming her way, intimidating menacing footsteps. For a brief moment her face went pale, drained from all the blood as she saw the silhouette of a tall mascular man approaching her "resting" area. He had black hair, slicked back and shaved to the sides, his baby blue eyes shinning under the dim light.  
"Darling, you're up, what a surprise!" The man said while he picked up pace on his walking.  
"What?" She asked, still pale faced as she watched him coming closer, eyes wide filled with pure terror met his large hungry ones. He uncuffed her and started examining her for a second. Then he broke the silence, pulling her up, his hand firmly gripping her wrist in a rather painful way.  
"I'm sorry darling, but since the wedding is ahead of us, and we don't have much time, I need to fix you, so that you can be my lovely loyal wife. So let's get started by removing your clothing." He said while basically dragging her towards the saw on the table. Right when she realised that she began to cry, telling him that she's too young, having two parents waiting for her at home to return. Her voice made him stare at her. Obviously it hadn't been like any other voice he had heard around this place, he knew it.  
"Such.. sweet and delicate voice dear.." he commented while starting to tug on her shirt. Nicky felt offended by his gesture and immediately pushed his hand away, a sharp slap on his left cheek following close behind. His head stayed there facing away from her, trying to process what she just did. Once he did, he turned to her, eyes filled with rage ready to strike.  
"You crazy fucking bitch!" With that, he threw a fist in her lower abdomen, grabbing the back of her neck as she folded herself from the pain, and threw her on the table.  
"You're making this all too hard for me! Let. Me. Fucking. Fix. You., You slut" and with that, he drew his knife out, slided it under the back of her shirt and cut it open all the way up. As he did so, he noticed something.. unusual. No muscles... And... A piece of laced clothing hooked to one another on her back, two thin strings connecting to her shoulders... He turned her around in a matter of seconds. Nicky noticed his stare on her breasts and immediately covered them by folding her arms around her body. He pushed her arms away violently, and proceeded to feel her "balconies". He squeezed them rather roughly until she let out a painful cry.  
"It can't be.. how..?.... you're a woman..." His eyes shot back on her own, filled with excitement, and another look... One of lust and yet again.. hunger... It scared the living shit out of her as his bloodshot eyes locked with her's.  
"I'm Eddie Gluskin... What's your name darling?" He asked in a low almost melodic voice.  
"......"  
"Hm? Speak darling... What you have that mouth for.. you filthy slut..." Eddie apparently, started getting furious just by the second of getting a delayed answer. Hm.. hot headed dude...  
"SPEAK!" He demanded once again, this time his yell echoed through the entire block. It was so loud, it would wake the dead.  
"NICKY! NICKY WILLIAMS!" She screamed back, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Yet his angry look softened and his royal voice returned.  
"You see that dress right there Nicky? I made it for you, for our ceremony. Try it on. I need to make sure it fits you darling.." he motioned with his head, pointing to a semi wedding dress behind her. Hell, only God could know this was a wedding dress. It was a poorly stitched semi white/cream dress, sets with a long ass veil. "Damn this dude has been living in the past. What kind of woman wears this type of veil these days" she muttered under her breath, making sure he didn't catch it.  
~~~~~  
~~~~~  
*Ed made some final adjustments to the "wedding dress" cause it was a bit too loose for her, and showed cleavage, which "was only for him and ONLY after the ceremony, where he promised her he would be a different kind of man".. whatever that meant... The ceremony took place in a freaky area, where the ferryman himself would have a fiesta just by looking at all the corpses around them.*  
~~~~~  
~~~~~  
"You may now.. kiss the bride" Eddie said playing the priest role all the way, making it.. look akward and rather creepy. His hand gripped her lower chin, his free one curling around her waist, as he bend her back and placing a warm, yet possessive kiss on her lips. With the hand gripping her chin, he used one of his fingers to push her tip down, making her open her mouth. This way, he slided his tongue inside, exploring curiosity, all the while Nicky's hands were on his upper arms, slightly trying to push him away. His pressure of his kiss got more intense, that it was literally a make-out on the spot, as he ever so slightly moaned in her mouth, all the while Nicky was petrified, wide eyes scanning the room for any possible exits. She felt his arm leave her face and move around the back of her knees, as he lifted her up bridal style and cooned to her ear:  
"We are officially a married couple now darling.. we can get on with the honeymoon now.."  
"The what..?" She looked as if she was living in another dimension at the time being, her ultimate world spinning around, trying to process what the fuck he meant by 'honeymoon'.. then it hit her.. oh no.. this is not good.. He walked down the hallways until he reached a hidden door behind his workshop, and when he entered, she saw what looked like a double sided bed, that looked kinda better than the rest of the beds that she had found in this damned building, covered with a... Let's say good quality material than the rest of the mattresses laying around. Genuinely, everything was much better in this room. Before she even knew it, he tossed her on the bed, knocking the air out of her lungs. She watched him walk to where she layed, and pulled some ropes from under the bed. Instantly she felt the blood on her face draining, and immediately tried to crawl backwards in an attempt to avoid his grasping hand.  
"I said, STOP MAKING IT DIFFICULT WHORE" He screamed at her while his now free hand gripped her throat, having placed the ropes aside for a while. His other arm rested on her hips to keep her down and prevent her from moving. Her struggling and attempts as she gasped for air desperately, most probably turned him on as he pressed himself on her clothed privates. She felt as if her eyes were gonna pop off of her eye sockets as his grip tightened around her neck.  
She tried to speak, tell him that she's sorry, anything that could basically save her ass at the moment.  
"I-... I'm.. so..rry..." She managed to spell out, quickly losing hope as she barely even herself heard what she said. But he did. He heard her clear even through her struggle. He released her, and as she opened her mouth to take in the air that almost killed her, he pressed again his lips on her, yet another possessive kiss, not letting her draw the slightest breath. When she finally felt like she was once again breathing, she felt him kiss down her neck, reaching her collarbone, all way, biting her skin in between his kisses. Nicky's head tilted to the side giving him more space to work with, but she didn't do it deliberately. She was still exhausted, trying to catch her breath. Eddie lifted his head up from her upper chest, where his lips were placed, and started stripping her from her clothes. Once he removed most of it, leaving her in her laced black bra and underwear, he moved his hands to grab the ropes once again. Nicky's horrified look returned but this time she didn't move, for she had seen how angry and dangerous he can get. Eddie tied her arms around the bed's head, and pulled back to study his work.  
"The ropes serve an important reason darling. I can't have you touching me, or worse- try to escape. This is an important moment and I'm not willing to let anything go to waste just because you decided not to cooperate like a good little girl for me okay?"  
She nodded in fear again, all her hopes fading away, as there was no way she could stop him from basically raping her. Eddie stripped himself out of his clothes, while standing in between her shacking legs, leaving his boxers on. Then his hands gripped the front part of her bra, the one that connects the two cups together, and pulled out his trusty knife. Tears started forming in her eyes as she was repeating to herself over and over again: 'now he's gonna finish me. I'm as good as dead now.' But Eddie used the knife only to cut that middle bra section, exposing her white milky breasts. The sight along with her breathing set him of, as he once again pushed himself on her, only a thin fabric separating them.  
"Oh darling... You're such a whore Nicky.. a SIN." He emphasized on that specific word, before bending down and starting nibbling her chest and sucking on her right nipple, while massaging the other and pinching it, making her cry out of pain.  
"Be quiet. We don't want to draw any attention now do we?" Without receiving an answer, he continued: "Don't make me repeat myself. For there will be consequences."  
This was insane. This was abuse. This was not okay. Right when he was about to take off her panties, hooking her waistband in his index finger, she lifted her right leg, and with all her remaining power, she kicked him in his privates, sending him to the back, his eyes wide open as the oxygen got knocked out from his lungs. He stayed there for a few minutes grunting in an aggressive tone, while holding himself, and soon after, his eyes darted to her direction, rage filling his face, a fire burning in his eyes.  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU CRAZY BITCH?!?!?" He lifted his fists up in the air, and started hitting her non stop. A few found her face, a few found the rest of her body. Her nose bleeding, her lower lip now had a slit, and her under eye was starting to gain a purple-blueish colour. He stood over her, looking down at her, still rage within him, his blood boiling from what had just happened. This time he didn't wait longer. He took off her underwear with one single pull tearing it apart in the process and tossed it on the floor, his own underwear following close behind. She was weak to defend herself now. She could hardly move. As she was laying there naked and helpless, he suddenly lifted her legs up and onto his shoulders. She could listen to everything, but her weak body ached to even move. Then he spoke:  
"Just cause you pissed me off like the slut you are, I'm gonna make sure my pleasure hurts you the worst way possible. I didn't want to do this darling. But you forced my hand." And with that word, he spit down on his hand, and lubed her exit hole. Panic shot through her, as she realised what he was about to do. Without warning, he pushed himself painfully inside her ass, making her back arch and she let out an ear piercing scream of pain. He pulled his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming, turning the whole effect into muffled screams. Tears formed in her eyes before falling down her cheeks, her hands turning into fists as she tried to focus on something else, other than the sharp pain on her back. She didn't seem to stop trying to scream so he let go of her mouth and stopped thrusting but didn't pull out... The reason was yet to come. She waited for him to release her but to her horror, he took a metal pipe from the ground, and with that, he pushed it against her throat, holding it there to prevent any noises from her, as well as to keep her down. After that was done, he continued slamming his hips against her ass cheeks. Nicky saw her whole world going black, as she was in great pain, her head was throbbing from him pushing the pipe down against her, preventing her from breathing, her body giving up from the beating... Darkness was it.. until she felt she could breathe again. The metal pipe had been removed and Eddie was out of her exit hole. She couldn't feel her legs, for they were trembling. If she tried to walk, her legs would give out, sending her to the ground. With the side of her eyes, she caught Eddie crawling towards her head. She didn't know what his intentions were until he placed his shaft on her lips, her blood from the slit, coating his tip. "Open up. I'm not done with you yet." He ordered her but she wouldn't budge. Until he moved his hand to her womanhood, and without any saliva to help, he pushed three fingers inside her vagina, making her scream in pain. He took this opportunity to shove his shaft into her mouth, both his hands now holding her by the roots of her hair, and he moved her head up and down on himself. Since he was rather large in size, she gagged more than 5 times and coughed each time he pulled out, only for a second before returning to his action. After what felt like hours lasted for a few minutes as he pulled out one final time, and returned to his original place right between her legs.  
"I'm afraid I'm too close darling and unfortunately, I want to leave my seed inside your belly, rather than on that beautiful face of yours." Having his shaft lubed with her saliva from his previous action, he slid himself quite easily inside her again, yet she let out painful cries. A few minutes passed and be was still slamming himself against her, when he decided to free her arms from her the restraints. She instinctively pulled her arms on his upper shoulders in an attempt to hold onto the man who was ramming her. But Eddie waited. Each time she cried in pain, he would tell her that it was gonna hurt at first but soon after the pleasure would start to creep up. And so it did. After a few minutes she felt the so called pleasure replacing the pain, and after a few more thrusts, she started shaking as she let out a moan of satisfaction, having reached an orgasm. This set Eddie off and he followed close behind with a strong burst of cum deep inside her belly. The bliss Nicky felt drained her last bit of power within her, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her senses unable to keep her awake for much longer. Eddie pulled out finally, got up, and threw his clothes back on him. He looked at Nicky once again as she had passed out, and he walked closer to her. He placed a warm kiss on her lips and lifter the blankets to cover her naked body. As he exited the room, he spoke while keeping his tone down:  
"Still got a lot to learn darling. Still a lot.."  
He locked the door behind him.  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
A couple of hours later her returned. He unlocked the door, and once again stripped from his clothes. Nicky was fast asleep, her head turned to her left, her hands placed in the most innocent way. He crawled back under the covers behind her, and stared at her exposed neck. His previous bite marks clearly visible on her flesh. He lifted his right arm and hugged her close.  
"Goodnight darling."


End file.
